<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Louis asked Harry to move in by harry_tpwk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416227">When Louis asked Harry to move in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk'>harry_tpwk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry&amp;Louis [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Smoking, Tattoos, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, moving in, sexual awakening, sexual energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tells Harry everything about Zayn and asks him to move in with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry&amp;Louis [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Louis asked Harry to move in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Louis asked Harry to move in with him, they were on their fifth official date. They had been together for almost two months now but they hadn’t really gone out together many times. The way their second date had gone, Louis really hadn’t wanted to push Harry, so he’d kept quiet and slowly got Harry more and more used to being out and about with him for things as simple as holding hands while buying groceries or kissing in the car. He was madly in love with him, and he would wait as long as Harry needed.</p>
<p>Their third date had been the weekend after Louis had met Harry’s parents. Louis needed to go see his mother. He had barely seen her since he’d started this relationship with Harry, and he just had so much to talk about with her. He had a very special bond with her, and it had never changed, even after she remarried and had two more children.</p>
<p>Jay visited Louis on that Friday, and Louis spent the whole week trying to tidy up his flat. He had a lot of Harry’s things everywhere and he wasn’t even sure how half of them had got there. He knew Harry had left some of his clothes there, so he even did two loads of laundry, throwing in some of his own clothes in there. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been tempted to try on one of Harry’s colourful shirts, but he decided to hold back on that. It would drive Harry crazy if he did it when they were together. Louis would use it to rile him up before they had sex. It had already been two weeks but Louis was willing enough to wait another week. Harry had finals coming up and he wanted to use this weekend to study, and Louis would wait and be a good boyfriend till next weekend.</p>
<p>Louis and Jay spent the whole weekend alone, while Dan took care of the twins. They talked about everything under the sun from Harry to their family to Louis’s career.</p>
<p>“So, it’s really serious, isn’t it?” Jay guessed over a cup of chamomile tea before bed.</p>
<p>“It is, Mum. He’s so lovely. I really hope you can meet him soon.”</p>
<p>Jay smiled fondly. She knew her oldest son very well. He had closed his heart to love many years ago and while she had been a little worried about it, she had never pushed him. She was more than happy to know that he had found someone who would treat him right. “I’ll be honest, Lou, I was a little concerned when you told me he’s still in university, but he seems mature.”</p>
<p>Louis blushed. “He’s amazing. He’s so sensitive and sweet, but he knows what he wants and he’s going after it. He’s going to have to move to London after graduating, of course. It’s pretty obvious, he wants to work in the best restaurants and they’re all here.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to ask him to move in with you?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “I want to,” he admitted nervously, “but I haven’t popped the question yet. It makes sense for him to live with me, because whenever we see each other we’re inseparable. I miss him when he’s not here.”</p>
<p>Jay gave her son a squeeze. She only hoped Harry wouldn’t break her son’s heart. She’d dealt with enough when Zayn left him and Louis had never talked about him like he talked about Harry. She wasn’t sure he could handle this kind of heartbreak.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Harry spent his two weeks away from Louis as productively as possible. He studied hard for every test he would have, even though this last semester had been the easiest. He wanted to do well and boost his grades so that he could graduate at a respectable level. Grades mattered a bit while landing your first job, but not much once you had some experience in the kitchens and wanted to change jobs to climb the ranks. As much as everyone lamented over scut work in the kitchen, at least he’d be prepping under experienced chefs. He really wanted to do well and be a sous chef before he was 30.</p>
<p>He missed Louis a lot, though. They talked every night, either on the phone or Facetime, and Louis talked about what he did at work, then sometimes his mum. Harry was eager to meet her after his finals were done with. She sounded lovely and their relationship seemed similar to the one Harry had with his own mum.</p>
<p>Harry had agreed to meeting Louis once before his finals officially kicked off from Monday. They would last two weeks, starting with a few practical exams in the labs and kitchens and then the written essays later. He needed a break from the books and he really, really needed to kiss his boyfriend. Niall had generously offered to stay away from the room for Saturday night, but Harry blushed and refused the opportunity for sex. They’d probably hurt themselves trying to do it in such a small bed.</p>
<p>Harry got himself dressed on Saturday morning. Louis was coming up to hang out with him today and then he was going to Doncaster tonight so that Harry could have Sunday to himself. He decided to dress to impress, wearing his favourite grey skinny jeans, classic Italian boots from Roush, and a long sleeved neon yellow shirt, leaving half the buttons open. He took his time on his hair, since he had observed how much Louis loved seeing it down. He didn’t have time to make a new flower crown, unfortunately.</p>
<p>He practically ran downstairs the moment Louis texted him that he was waiting outside, while Louis waited by his car in the same place he always waited for his beautiful boyfriend. He stopped when he saw Louis, just taking him in. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his tattooed biceps, and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was pushed back with some hair gel to show off his cheekbones and jawline. Harry cleared his throat and closed the distance between them, getting lost in the blue of Louis’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Louis smiled up at him, pecking Harry’s lips. “You look so hot today.”</p>
<p>“I put in some extra effort,” Harry shrugged, pretending to be all casual and unbothered. “Look at you. I love this shirt. Gives me a chance to appreciate your arms.”</p>
<p>Louis gave him a smirk. “Too bad I’m not staying tonight or I would’ve given you a chance to appreciate a lot more than just my arms.”</p>
<p>Harry groaned under his breath. “Rude, Louis. Two more weeks. I’ll ruin you once those pesky finals are done with.” To emphasise his point, he grabbed Louis’s ass in both hands and squeezed hard, letting go only when he heard Louis’s breath hitch.</p>
<p>“Proud of yourself?” Louis muttered, smoothing his hands down his own shirt. “Come on today is our day and I’m taking you to lunch.”</p>
<p>They spent the better part of the day in a student café that was mostly empty save for a few people studying at corner tables while drinking copious amounts of coffee.</p>
<p>“Wow, they look stressed out,” Louis chuckled as he sipped his tea.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m guessing these are the engineering major ones. They really have it way worse than I do,” Harry shrugged. “I couldn’t have handled all that. Too much work.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re not as lazy as I am,” Louis laughed. “I’m 100% sure.”</p>
<p>Harry poked Louis’s side playfully. “I don’t know how lazy you actually are, but I’m looking forward to find out.”</p>
<p>Here it was, Louis’s opening to ask the question he’d been wanting to ask, but his throat had gone dry and he couldn’t speak. The moment was gone and Harry was talking about something else, while holding Louis’s hand in his own.</p>
<p>Louis was determined to try again. After they’d final got bored of the café, they headed out and took a long walk around the outside of the dorms, Harry showing him the shops he always went to over the past four years to buy this and that, then where they’d always go to eat, funny stories about Niall like when he drank too much beer and threw up outside the bar, and Louis was laughing so hard he was crying.</p>
<p>“I really didn’t realise how much I missed uni,” Louis admitted once he’d wiped his face. “I had so much fun in those days. Well, most of the time, I did.”</p>
<p>“You dated someone, right?” Harry asked. They’d brushed over the topic once on one of their rare dates, although this whole day could be counted as a date. “I don’t want to push you if you don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Louis sighed and sat down on a wooden bench outside the park, pulling Harry down to sit with him. “You’re not pushing me. I want to tell you. His name was Zayn and he was this really sexy Art major with like, 30 tattoos. I thought I was straight till college, but when I got to uni I kissed this guy on a dare and we snogged after but we were both so drunk that we didn’t do anything else. I realised that I was definitely bisexual, so I started experimenting more, you know? And it’s always the Art majors who take you on sexual awakenings.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled softly. “You’ve got a point. Those guys have some serious allure.”</p>
<p>Louis grinned. “Zayn was this like, really quiet and broody guy most of the time, but the more I got to know him the more I realised he was actually an absolute goof. He was the funniest person I knew, except for myself of course,” he sassed, “and we had so much fun together. We’d go out drinking and partying but he’d always smoke a lot, so I tried one once, and like, that first cigarette was so bad.” He laughed at himself. “I coughed for like an hour.”</p>
<p>“I never tried a cigarette, just weed,” Harry mused, “and even with weed I think I prefer edibles more. I hate smoking.”</p>
<p>“And I’m trying my best to smoke less,” Louis promised, kissing his cheek. “So, Zayn did actually get me into weed, but that was a bit later. We had sex once when we were drunk, and we started spending literally all of our free time together just fucking or going out. It didn’t really get serious right away, and he was shit at talking about feelings and stuff like that, so it was like an unspoken agreement, for the most part of a year until I asked to make it official. He met my family and everything, but he refused to take me home.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Harry asked, smoothing his thumb over Louis’s knuckles very gently.</p>
<p>“He’s a Muslim, and while he wasn’t practicing anymore when we met, he was really scared of telling his family he was sleeping with a guy. He said his mother and sisters would probably accept him but he would never be able to come out to his dad’s side of the family, and it hurt me even though I tried to understand. It was tough on me, and I couldn’t keep pushing him, you know? So I started looking for more to take on and found an internship to do with a publishing firm in my last year. They were local but they took me on and I got really busy. The next thing I knew I got a text one day at work and Zayn had broken up with me.” Louis took a deep breath. He was not going to cry.</p>
<p>Harry wanted to say many things, voice his anger and sheer disappointment in this Zayn guy. Breaking up over text message, really? That was not a classy move at all, but he kept silent.</p>
<p>“I had moved in with him by that point, so I had to go home for a bit until they could sort out my dorms and everything. I never saw his face after that. I sent a friend to collect my things and I moved into a place of my own. My step dad helped in that. I started drinking and smoking a lot more, and I’d go out every night. It was a dark time, and I decided didn’t want anything to do with love. I had so many one night stands,” Louis sighed, “and I never called them later. I didn’t like who I was but it was just like a cycle.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you opened yourself up for me, Louis, you don’t even know how much I love you,” Harry said softly. “Zayn didn’t deserve you. I will never hurt you. I promise.” He closed the distance between them and kissed him, keeping the kiss sweet and gentle, cupping his face.</p>
<p>“I’m in love with you too,” Louis smiled against his mouth. They kissed languidly for what seemed like an hour, pulling away only when it started getting breezy out. “I want to ask you something.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes were blown out. He wanted to snog his boyfriend roughly and mark him up with his teeth. It had been so long and they had another two weeks to wait. Sometimes he really hated himself for the rule he’d imposed upon himself. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Louis took a curl of Harry’s hair between his fingers, just touching the silky hair. “Would you move in with me? Once you move to London,” he clarified. “I really don’t want to have to struggle to spend time with you anymore. I miss you too much and I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you and kiss you every day.” He shut up when he realised he was rambling.</p>
<p>Harry had the stupidest smile on his face. “Yes. I want to move in with you.” He closed the space between their lips again, pulling back only when he couldn’t breathe anymore. “Come on, let’s get some food.” He stood up, holding out his hand for Louis to take.</p>
<p>Louis took it, signalling the start of a new and exciting time in their relationship. They had so many more firsts to experience and milestones to cross together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>